Ya atau Tidak
by baka.mania
Summary: Akuma menikahi manusia? lalu keturunannya apa? Siapa yang meninggalkan Allen? Cross atau Mana? Untuk siapa Allen ditinggalkan? Fict pertama. OOC, AU, YAOI! RnR plis, buat kritik n saran. Flame? Diterima!


**Thx yg sebesar2nya buat Lu-chan yg udah ngebimbing aku dari nol :)**

**OOC. YAOI! GAJE!!!  
**

Cerita di mulai dari tugas pertama Allen bersama  
Kanda.  
Saat itu ketika kanda memaksa si boneka menyerahkan  
jantungnya (tentu bukan kpd lala tp kpd  
gysor).Kondisi memanas karena Allen menolak..Situasi  
panas ini tepecah oleh suara gemercik kunci dari arah  
belakang sebuah sorotan cahaya  
dan Kanda bersiap siaga,takut2 itu adalah dan  
gsor 2 allen n kanda menegang seiring  
cahaya itu mulai  
cahaya benar2 menyilaukan,terlihat sosok manusia  
berjubah+ memakai jubah yg  
lusuh,kotor,banyak lubang robekan dan tambalan di sana  
hampir setinggi sosok itu  
mengarah lurus kpd kanda dan tangan kirinya ada  
lentera tua kotor yg usang dan di tangan kanan  
memegang puluhan kunci yg di satukan dalam sebuah  
gantungan kunci berbentuk lingkaran sebesar genggaman  
tak terlihat karena dari td dia hanya  
menundukan kepala.  
allen bertanya "apakah kw iblis?ada baiknya kita mengetahui itu" (wajah  
polos,kesiap siagaan mereka mengendur)  
"permisi!" kata si sosok sopan  
kanda,Allen,lala n gsor berteriak pelan krn kaget.

"aq...bukan...akuma.." kata si sedikit terangkat,tapi tetap  
wajahnya tak terlihat)  
"kenapa aku harus percaya?" kata kanda  
"jika yg kalian khawatirkan adalah tentang akuma di sna,  
(menunjk arh blkng) dia sdah ku bereskn.

Si sosok menghadap Allen.  
SRING! suara pedang kanda yg terhunus ke kepala si sosok  
Allen hanya diam memasang muka tak berekspresi.  
"memang benar,kau adalah allen-wal...ker...Semua yg mereka  
katakan tentang mata kirimu itu salah" kata si sosok

Kanda mengarahkan pedangnya kepada si sosok. bersiap menebas kepala makhluk itu  
"klo kau berani menyakitinya aku tak akan segan2  
membunuhmu" ancamnya.  
"silahkan,aku tak keberatan,lagi pula aku berniat  
melindungi." si sosok nyengir lebar.

si sosok melongok ke samping kanda agar bisa melihat  
sedikit menyembunyikan wjh  
"jgn mengalihkan pembicaran!" geram kanda  
"eh..tu..tunggu" kata Allen sedikit gemetaran  
"ada apa,moyashi?"  
"dia..a..akuma"  
"bagus...aku memang ingin membunuhnya" Kanda mengayunkan  
pedang  
"TUNGGU!!"teriak Allen buru2 sebelum pedang kanda jatuh d  
kepala s sosok "tap..tapi dia manusia"  
kanda kembali mengayunkan pedang.  
"TUNGGU!!!teriak Allen lagi "Dia..manusia se..tengah akuma" kata allen pelan  
"Cih..mata kirimu itu buta ya,nak?" kata s sosok  
berbalik pergi dengan lentra tua dan  
sekumpulan kunci yg gemercik.  
"Momo chan!" panggil lala menghentikan langkah si sosok.

Si sosok hanya mengacungkan tangan yg memegang sekumpulan kunci dan membuat kunci2 itu bergemercik. Dia mulai melangkah lagi,lama2 bayangannya tak terlihat dan menghilang ke dalam kegelapan bersama suara gemercik kunci.

Kanda menghampiri hatinya tersimpan rasa curiga yg tinggi pada boneka tsb lantaran sepertinya dia mengenali si sosok.

"Siapa dia?" ketus Kanda

Lala menjawab "tidak tahu" dengan gugup,ketakutan.

"Mungkin komui san tahu" celetuk Allen sambil tersenyum,menyelamatkan Lala dari introgasi Kanda.

TT^TT

Di saat Allen menyaksikan kematian Lala dan temannya,si sosok kembali muncul di hadapan dari lentera tua milik si sosok menerangi ruangan yang biasa,dia menutup kepalanya dgn penutup kepala dari jubah lusuhnya itu.

"Dasar bocah tengik" bisik si sosok d telinga Lala. "Kau bilang akan mengatakan rahasiaku" suara si sosok membesar sehingga Allen bisa mendengarnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Allen dgn segenap keberanian.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu aku ini apa"

Dia berjalan mundur,menjauhi dari lentera meredup seperti ditelan oleh kegelapan dan akhirnya menghilang,lagi

TT^TT

"Ya..aku pernah bertemu dengannya,9 tahun yg lalu..." jelas komui.

"bagaimana anda yakin itu dia?memangnya anda mash ingat ya?" kata Allen ragu-ragu.

"Aku ingat betul bagaimana dia menyelamatkanku dari akuma stadium akhir"

"Memangnya kanker?"kata Allen dalam hati.

"Waktu itu dia masih kecil" lanjut komui. "kira2 dia berumur 4tahun waktu itu"

Allen terperengah kaget. "Aku tidak tahu dia mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar itu dari aku mengajaknya bergabung menjadi exorcist,dia menolak"

"I-innocentnya jenis apa?"

"Entahlah…aku sedikit bingung dan tidak mengerti"

"Bilang saja kau tidak tahu,dasar bodoh!" celetuk kanda yang datang tiba2.

DOOR!!!

Secara tiba-tiba juga, suara ledakan pistol memekakan telinga. Allen mengerjap, selintas menutup mata. Begitu Ia membuka mata, Kanda sudah tumbang seperti orang pingsan.

"Eh…ka..kan…" Allen berjengit menahan nafas. Apakah ini ilusi? Atau lelucun yang amat sangat tidak lucu. "jangan mati!" Allen panic setengh mengoyak2 tubuh Kanda utk membangunkannya. Tak peduli ini lelucon atau bukan. Tapi, Kanda tak mungkin mau membuat lelucon seperti ini, kan?

"Tenang,dia gk mati kok…Cuma sedikit emmm…" kata komui, kepalanya sedikit miring seolah-olah menunjukan ekspresi berfikir. "amnesia" katanya santai. Di tangn kanannya ada sebuah senapan bekas di pakai,masih ada sisa2 asap yg keluar

"Aku telah menciptakan penemuan baru hahahaha…peluru pistol ini akan mengeluakan gas yg bisa membuat amnesia,dgn begini, orang2 yang suka protes akan lupa dgn apa yang akan dia protes hahahaha" Komui kemabali tertawa. Sungguh tak lucu untuk Allen.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya allen,pura2 bego.

"Agar orang macam dia bisa bungkam mulut" kata komui menunjuk Kanda. "Bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan"

Allen memandang wajah hatinya terlintas perasaan khawatir. Kenapa khawatir? Allen sendiri belum mengenal Kanda lebih jauh. Tapi ada sebuah perasaan yang mengusik hati Allen. _Feeling _utnuk masa depan. Seperti mengatakan bahwa mereka akan mempunyai hubungan yang erat di masa nanti. Entah hubungan apa itu. Tidak tahu.

TT^TT

Saat menjalankan tugas bersama Lenalee…

Mereka sedang beristirahat di sebuah restoran kecil bersama Miranda,org yg satu2nya menyadari peristiwa 29 Okt.

"Kanda baik2 saja! Tidak mungkin dia mati hanya karna sebuah penemuan konyol" Lenalee menghibur Allen yg dari tadi berwajah muram.

"Kan..kanda itu pacarmu ya?" Tanya Miranda takut-takut.

Sontak Lenalee mengeluarkan minuman dimulutnya sehingga menyembur wajah Allen yg berhadapan Lenalee meminta maaf dan membersihkan wajah Allen. Sumpah, sebetulnya Lenalee ingin menanyakan itu pada Allen dan Miranda mengatakannya begitu sempurna.

"Kan..Kanda itu bukan pacar mungkin org seperti Allen adalah yaoi." Jawab Lenalee buru2 agak canggung. Sebetulnya lenalee ingin berkata : "ya! Mungkin saja kalian pacaran! Habis, kau punya wajah uke…"

"yaoi?" Miranda mengulangi.

"memangnya Si cantik berambut panjang [Kanda] itu sakit apa?" tiba2 terdengar suara agak asing di samping giliran Allen yang balik menyembur Lenalee.

Disamping Allen ada si sosok yg dengan tenangnya minum segelas teh hijau hangat.

"Teh hangat bisa membuat pikiranmu tenang dikala seperti 3 hari aku terjebak di mungkin aku hanya satu hari terjebak di sini, ya?" katanya

"ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?!" bentak Allen yg masih kaget

"Inikan restoran umum,siapapun boleh berada di sini"

"Ayo kita cepat2 pergi dari sini dan ke rumahmu,Miranda" Kata Si Sosok yang sok akrab.

TT^TT

Allen dkk + sosok sibuk mengamati jam tua jam itu oleh Allen kemudian muncul keanehan. Beribu-ribu jenis jam dinding mucul di sekeliling mereka.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan anak bodoh?" kata si sosok.

"a..aku tidak tahu!!!"

Terdengar sebuah tawa kecil menggema di seluruh dinding ruanagn. Membuat yang mendengar celingak celinguk mencari sumber suara.

"Terima kasih, kakek. Berkat kontak langsung antar _Innocent,kau _membuatku mudah menemukan barang yang kucari." kata suara tawa itu

"siapa yang kau sebut kakek?!" kata Allen marah. Emangnya dia gk liat apa wajah muda dan tampan Allen?!

"Ada apa ini?Apa itu _Innocent_?" Tanya Miranda yang kebingungan. Dari 4 wajah yang ada, wajah Miranda lah yang mengekspresikan ketidak mengertian yang amat sangat.

Maka, suara itu menunjukkan sosoknya. Sebuah sosok yang tingginya sama dengan si sosok.

"Road Kamelot" Lenalee menggumam kurang jelas. Matanya terfokus pada satu tiitik di depannya.

"Si cewek pendek itu?" kata si sosok

"Tinggi mu kan sama dengan tinggi ku, bocah!!" kata Road yang tak terima dirinya di bilang pendek.

"Kau juga masih bocah" kata si sosok tenang.

"Hari ini aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu!!! akan kubuka kedokmu, bocah!"

"Akan ku tambah jaitan di sekitar kepalamu agar otak mu tak lari!" Si Sosok menyahut senang penuh kemenangan.

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Mereka saling mengejek satu sama lain. Ejekan yang sama sekali tidak penting. Hanya ejekan sederhana layaknya anak SD.

"Mereka punya dendam apa sih?" bisik Lenalee kpd Allen. Allen hanya menggelengkan kepala. Tidak mengerti juga kiranya.

"Ada apa ini?" Miranda terus bertanya begitu. Terus saja dia mengulangi kalimat yang satu itu. Berulang-ulang…berulang-ulang…karena tidak ada yang mendengarkannya.

"RASAKAN AKUMA INI!!" teriak Road. Keluarlah akuma tipe 2 di depan si sosok. Dengan santainya si sosok mengeluarkan salah satu telapak tangan dari balik jubah.

BOOM!!

Tiba2 akuma itu meledak dan jiwa yag berada di dalamnya melayang pergi dengan tersenyum.

"Makin banyak akuma yang kau keluarkan, makin banyak pula aku berbuat kebaikan" kata Si Sosok, masih dalam nada kalem.

"Hehehe…aku tak berniat membuatmu berbuat kebaikan, aku hanya mengalihkan perhatian" Road membalas.

Dilihat oleh si sosok, Lenalee terikat di sebuah kursi. Karena terlalu focus melindungi Miranda, Allen jadi lengah terhadap Lenalee.

"Ikat saja dia, bunuh saja dia, buat saja dia menjadi akuma, apakan saja dia sesukamu lah!aku tak peduli sedikitpun" sahut Si Sosok. Di dalam nadanya memang tersimpan ketidakpedulian. Sangat tidak peduli.

"Kau ini apa-apaan!" bentak Allen.

"Aku? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kupikirkan."

"Pergi, bawa Miranda bersamamu. Aku yang akan menghadapi dia dan menyelamatkan Lenalee" kata Allen yang langsung berdiri di depan Si Sosok, menghadapi Road tanpa babibu lagi

"_Up to you_ lah.." Si Sosok mengerlingkan mata. Berjaln santai menuju Miranda yang kini wajahnya sudah memucat sempurna. Tindakan ini jelas membuat Allen kesal. Setidaknya dia perlu menunjukan rasa peduli untuk melindungi. Ya emang sih SI Sosok bukan teman yang udah di kenal lama, tapi kan seenggknya gitu! Rasanya Allen ingin mengaktifkan dan mengarahkan _Innocent_ nya ke si sosok.

si sosok membawa Miranda ke salah satu atap rumah penduduk yang beberapa meter jauh dari tempat kejadian. Suara pertarungan masih terdengar jelas. Beberapa bangunan terlihat hancur akibatnya. Si sosok masih bersikap santai. Miranda sedikit gundah, tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Ke..kenapa kau tidak menolongnya?" Tanya Miranda.

"kenapa aku yang harus melakukannya? Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Aku? Apa yang bisa ku lakukan?"

Si sosok menatap 2 buah bola mata Miranda dalam-dalam sampai Miranda merasa ketakutan. Apakah Miranda salah telah berkata seperti itu?

Sementara itu, Allen…

Allen mengahadapi situasi yang sulit. Kondisinya tak memungkinkannya menang. Mata kirinya berdarah-darah, entah apa yang telah di lakukan oleh Road. Rasa sakit terus menghujam di sekujur tubuh. Allen tidak ingat kappa dan kenapa luka itu bisa ada.

"Ucapkan sampai nanti, bocah tampan.." bisik road tepat di telinga Allen. Wajah mereka saling berdekatan. Dekat sekali…sampai Allen merasakan hembusan nafas Road. Tak ada yang bisa dipikirkan Allen karena rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk samapi ke tulang-tulang. Sehingga otaknya tak mampu merespon balik. Mati rasa….saking sakitnya… Tapi sebuah kehangatan yang di berikan Road kpd Allen membuatnya sedikit tersadar. Tersadar terhadap panca indranya. Bukannya hanya pelukan Road yang membuat Allen terkejut, tetapi juga kedekatan wajah Road dgn wajahnya, hingga Allen merasa nyaman olehnya. Kecupan lembut penuh rasa hangat.

"KURANG NGAJAR!!!" si sosok meraung keras dari lubang besar di atap rumah yang tepat sejajar dengan Allen dan Road. Jubahnya terkibar-kibar oleh angin. Dia dan Miranda―yang berpeganagn pada si sosok― melompat turun.

"Miranda, pergilah!" kata Si sosok begitu mereka mendarat. "lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan" Bergegaslah Miranda menjauh dari si sosok sambil sekali-sekali melirik kiri-kanan. Ruangannya hancur total. Berantakan. Tidak seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Road, kau telah mencurinya. Licik sekali caramu! _Unfair…_" kata Si sosok. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terus tenggelam dalam jubah.

"Kau juga mengincarnya, ya?" Road melepaskan pelukannya pada Allen. Pada saat itulah pandangan Allen sedikit kabur. Kebahagiaan seakan tersedot keluar dari tubuhnya. Mereka seperti dihisap. Hingga tersisa rasa ketakutan.

_Apakah aku akan mati? Apakah ini akhir dari hidupku? Kenapa begitu cepat? Baru saja aku berniat untuk melakukan kebajikan, tetapi kenapa semuanya berakhir sebelum aku menuntaskan kebajikannku? Aku bodoh…kenapa aku gugur sebelum mekar…? _Allen membatin ketakutan. Kekelaman seolah berdiri disampingnya. Siap membawanya terjun ke dalam jurang hitam tak berdasar. Jurang penuh kepasrahan…Suara2 mulai lenyap di telinganya..cahaya meredup, lalu… Cahaya yang lebih terang datang. _ Ini…keajaiban? _Rasa dingin mencekam terusir. Sirna sudah kekelaman itu. Yang ada adalah teriakan penderitaan dari kekelaman karena dirinya hancur diterangi sinar yang jauh lebih menyenangkan

Kesadaran Allen datang kembali karena Miranda mengaktifkan _Innocent _miliknya.

"Ah..a-ada apa ini?" Tanya Allen dengan suara parau. Allen bergerak kaku menjelajahi tubuhnya sendiri. Ada yang berbeda…. "Badanku?sembuh total?!" suaranya tiba-tiba melengking.

"Allen,kemarilah!" seru Miranda yang sebelah tangannya melambai-lambai penuh khawatir. Allen menghampirinya dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih. Tapi, matanya tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari Si Sosok dan Road. Ada jarang yang amat renggang diantara keduanya.

"Kini pertarunganku dan kau yang tak pernah selesai, akan segera selesai." Kata si sosok.

"Berapa akuma tipe 5 yang mampu kau hadapi?" Road menantang.

Si sosok mengeluarkn telapak tangannya. Dia mengarahkannya tepat ke arah Road. 5 jarinya teracung.

"5 akuma?" Tanya Road sedikit melecehkan.

"bukan, bodoh! ada lima aturan. Pertama, jangan sakiti orang-orang yang tak bersangkutan. Kedua, arena pertandingan hanya di sekeliling tempat Miranda menggunakan _Innocent _nya dengan maksud untuk tidak menimbulkan kerusakan yang lebih parah. Ketiga, gunakan cara apapun kecuali menyandra. Keempat, waktu bertanding hanya 10menit, lepas dari itu dinyatakan seri. Terakhir, yang kalah…boleh urusi masalah mereka bertiga [Allen, Miranda dan Lenalee]."

"aku yang akan menjadi wasitnya!" seru Miranda di antara mereka berdua. Meninggalkann Allen yang baru saja tiba di sampingnya. Apakah Miranda lupa bagaimana Allen begitu kesulitan untuk menghampirinya? Dan dengan seenaknya Miranda malah pergi.

Kedua tangan Miranda teracung. "saat aku katakan mulai,maka pertandingan dimulai. MULAI!" Miranda melompat menjauhi mereka. Berlindung di tempat yang memungkinkan bersama Allen.

BUM!BUM!BUM!

3 kepulan asap putih muncul di hadapan Road. Asap itu menipis dan menampilkan 3 siluet akuma tipe 3. Si sosok masih berlagak santai. Salah satu dari akuma itu menggali terowongan di bawah tanah sekitar si sosok. Dua akuma lain mengapit si sosok di kiri-kanan dengan senjata masing2. Terjadilah sebuah tabrakan yang dahsyat membuat tanah yang menjadi atap terowongan roboh.

"hanya 1 menit." Kata Road. "Kalian berdua yang duluan" mata Road mengarah pada Allen dan Lenalee. Sementara Miranda sedang bersembunyi di bawah reruntuhan di dekat Allen―yang tidak terhalang oleh apapun.

"Tunggu sebentar! Tidak ada mayat di sekitar sini." Teriak Miranda di antara reruntuhan terowongan. Entah sejak kapan dia berpindah. Gerakannya luar biasa cepat. Atau kah dia menggunakan innocent nya?

"Memangnya kalian kira ada yang mati ya?" kata suara kalem

remang2 terlihat si sosok di kepulan asap kuning. "membunuh akuma tipe 3 hanya butuh 1 menit jika tidak bermain-main"

"MASIH HIDUP?!" allen setengah berbisik. Matanya membulat sempurna. Kaget, tidak percaya.

"aku ingin 5 menit untuk melihat air matamu!" kata si sosok sambil tersenyum. Maka 5 jari tangan kirinya terangkat lagi. Pandangan Road lurus dengan si sosok.

"Lihat dan temukan sesuatu yang menarik di sini" si sosok menunjuk telapak tangan kirinya yang kosong molompong.

BUM!BUM!

Dua akuma yang tadi mengapit si sosok meledak tiba2.

Crat!

Road muntah darah. Bibirnya di penuhi darah segar. Road terus2an muntah darah disertai batuk.

"baru 2 menit lho…"kata si sosok

Bruk!

Tubuh road tumbang karena lemas kehabisan darah. Tangannya menggapai2 udara seperti meminta tolong. Sorot matanya membuat hati siapun yang melihatnya tergugah agar meraih tangan yang meminta pertolongan itu. Road menangis…bukan air yang keluar,melainkan darah. Dia benar2 terlihat menderita, mungkin dia sedang sekarat,lebih sekarat dari pada keadaan Allen tadi. Apa yang menjadikan Road demikian? Allen tidak menemukan jawabannya.

"HENTIKAN!!" teriak Allen yang tak tahan melihat pemandangan ini. Penderitaan Road…

"penonton dilarang keras ikut campur!!" Miranda berseru, menjaga Allen agar tak menghampiri Road. "waktu yang tersisa tinggal 3 menit 20 detik"

Allen menabrak Miranda untuk menolong Road yang sekarat. Tak mempedulikan wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu mengoceh kesal.

Road mendekap di pangkuan Allen. Allen ingin memberikan kehangatan yang sama seperti kengahatan Road kepadanya. Sedangkan si sosok tak berhenti memandang Road dengan telapak tangannya yg teracung ke arah Road.

"sa-sa..kit.." suara road bergetar. Allen makin memeluk Road yang kedinginan. Dingin karena darahnya berkurang…

"Pelanggaran!!" teriak Miranda seraya meniup peluit.

"Lenalee _chop_!" lenalee memukul kepala Miranda dengan benda tumpul sampai dia pingsan. "mondokusei" {merepotkan} yah… Lenalee bebas oleh usahanya sendiri.

"hentikan pertarungan bodoh ini" Allen memohon kpd si sosok. "dia mungkin akan mati jika terus begini. Dia manusia,sama sepertimu"

"sama sepertiku?lucu…dia tak akan mati setelah _innocent _Miranda berhenti bekerja"

Hening. Hanya ada tatapan Allen yang memohon. Meng-X-ray perasaan si sosok.

"Payyah….padahal sedikit lagi aku yang akan menang." Si sosok menurunkan tangannya. Road berhenti menangis.

"Miranda,kembalikan semuanya seperti semula" kata Allen sedikit lemas.

"Mi-miranda pingsan" kata Lenalee sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"ping..san?!"

Blam!

Keadaan berbalik, kini malah Allen yang sekarat.

"Dasar bodoh! kenapa kau malah ingin menolongku?" tanya Road kpd Allen. Seringari licik terpancar di sudut bibir Road.

"karena kau..manusia sepertiku" Allen tersenyum lemah lalu tumbang…

"Road, pertandingan kita bagaimana?" Tanya si sosok. Road tersenyum licik.

"sudah jelas, kali ini aku menang dalam pertandingan lain."

TT^TT

"Akan ku bunuh kau!!! Berani2nya membuatku amnesia!" geram Kanda yang baru sadar dari amnesianya. Beberapa org menahan Kanda agar tak menyerang Komui.

"salahmu sendiri mengganggu pekerjaanku yang tak pernah beres!" Komui mengelak dengan tenang.

"apa maksudmu dengan mengganggu? Itu karena kau hanya minum kopi saja seharian!"

"DIAM!!" teriak lenalee, seketika melenyapakan suara-suara perseteruan. "Allen sedang sakit, tapi kalian malah bertengkar. Sikap kalian ini sangat tidak dewasa"

"memangnya sikap yang dewasa itu yang seperti apa?" kata si sosok yang tiba2 muncul di samping Lenalee. Semuanya terkesiap kaget.

"sebenarnya kau ini siapa?!!" kata Kanda yang makin kesal setelah adanya kehadiran si sosok.

"aku hanya ingin menjenguk kakek yang beruban itu" jawab si sosok sangat santai.

"aku kan tidak menanyakan itu!"

"dia dirawat dimana ya?"

"di rumah sakit." Jawab komui ogah-ogahan. "tenanglah…dia dirawat oleh Bookman"

TT^TT

"apakah kau bisa mendengarku, allen?" kata bookman lembut.

"ya" jawab Allen singkat. Dia berbaring lemas masih dengan seragam _exorcist _nya yang compang camping penh lubang dimna-mana. Kedua Matanya ditutup perban.

"apakah kau tahu sesuatu hal tentang mata kirimu yang ku perban?"

"ya" jawab Allen sekali lagi.

"apa itu?"

"aku tak akan selamat. Saraf mata yang menuju otak sudah tak bisa di selamatkan lagi."

"aku cukup kaget mendengar nada jawabanmu yang sangat datar. Tak kukira orang yang baru sadar bisa menjawab pertanyaan menakutkan. apakah kau masih ingin hidup?apa alasanmu?"

"tentu saja aku masih ingin hidup, untuk bisa menyelamatkan jutaan manusia sebagai seorang _exorcist_."

"kalau begitu, mata kirimu yang mustahil dapat dipertahankan, harus kau pertahankan. Sebab, itulah penyebab Innocent mu aktif" kata si sosok yang lagi2 muncul tiba2.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Bookman datar. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kaget. "masuk seenaknya keruangan ini"

"aku manusia, dan akuma pula"

"1,2,3!!" teriak seseorang dari belakang si sosok. Di atas kepalanya ada sebuah palu raksaksa yang siap jatuh untuk meghancurkan otak si sosok.

PLOP!

Palu itu menghilang secara ajaib.

"Lho?palu kebanggaanku dimana?" kata cowok berambut merah.

"tuh, di belakangmu!" kata si sosok

Cowok berambut merah itu pingsan seketika setelah istilah 'senjata makan tuan' itu terjadi pada dirinya. Jadi sekarang Bookman mempunyai 2 pasien yang harus dirawat.

"maafkan aku! dia memang anak yang tidak berguna. Dia terlalu berambisi menjadi _exorcist_. " kata bookman meminta maaf.

"Allen bisa sembuh tidak?" kata si sosok mengganti pembicaraan.

"aku malah khawatir dia akan mati"

"aku akAn mati?" Allen mengulangi dengan bisikan.

"Wah…kasian juga kakek muda ini harus mati" kata si cowok berambut merah yang sedang menempelkan kompresan di kepalanya.

"lebih baik kita berbicara di tempat lain saja, disini terlalu banyak lalat merah" kata Bookman.

Mereka pergi Beberapa meter dari tempat Allen berbaring, yang artinya masih dalam ruangan itu.

"mungkin dia akan selamat jika mendapat donor mata sepenuhnya"

"donor mata?" kata si sosok setengah ragu. "bukankah itu dilarang?"

"ya..dan aku tidak yakin ada orang yang mau mendonorkan matanya"

"Harusnya dia bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya, kan?"

"_Innocent _miliknya mengalami kerusakan tingkat parah. Sebenarnya kau ini siapanya dia?"

"aku akan menyembuhkannya tanpa 'mata baru' "

"Kau ini ibunya ya?"

"bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama dalam penanganan medis ini?"

"apakah kau dokter khususnya?"

"kita bisa melakukannya tanpa operasi"

"kau ini exorcist bukan?" kata Bookman yang nadanya mulai meninggi karena kesal, sementara nada si sosok masih saja datar.

"kita lakukan sekarang juga"

"BOOKMAN CHOP!" bookman menendang si sosok sampai dia terlempar jatuh keluar rumah sakit. Membuat lubang di dinding rumah sakit. Bookman termakan kekesalan Karena si sosok terus-terusan tidak mendengarkan kata-katanya dan malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

'orang aneh yang menggagu saja.' pikir Bookman.

"Jangan sentuh dia,bodoh!" terdengar sebuah teriakan yg belum di kenal Bookman sebelumnya dari arah Allen berada. Merasakan _feeling_ yg tak enak apa lgi ada si rambut merah itu, Bookman menghampiri Allen dan membiarkan dinding rumh sakit jebol begitu saja.

"salah ya jika aku menyentuh keningnya saja?" kata si rambut merah yg dari tadi mengusap kening Allen dan tangan kiri mengusap kepalanya sendiri. Sepertinya dia kena timpuk Kanda.

"Tapi kau ini punya niat jahat padanya!" bentak Kanda.

"dasar Yu si yaoi!"

"apa yg baru saja kau katakana, huh?"

"YU SI YAOI!" si rambut merah berteriak lantang.

Sring!

Kanda mengeluarkan pedangnya yg berkilauan. Hari ini Pedangnya terlihat lebih berkilau dari hari2 sebelumnya.

"Jangan ribut, teman2!" kata Allen lemas. Kanda memasukkan kembali pedangnya.

Brak!

Pintu terbuka keras sampai engselnya rusak. Si sosok berdiri tegak di depan pintu.

"Si manusia aneh itu muncul lagi" ujar si rambut merah kelelahan.

"Kalian berdua tolong keluar dulu dari sini. Aku dan dia punya urusan penting." Kata Bookman nampak serius.

"Aku baru saja datang ke sini, masa harus pulang lagi." Nada kesal terdengar dari Kanda.

"maaf bung! Urusan ini lebih penting dari pada kehadiran mu." Kata si sosok seraya masuk ke dalam.

"Tap..."

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku." Allen memotong kalimat Kanda. Allen tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu. Lenalee dan yang lainnya yang mengkhawatirkanmu. Mereka yang menyuruhku untuk datang ke sini"

Allen tetap tersenyum seolah-olah itu adalah senyuman terakhir untuk Kanda. Ia sama sekali tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakn orang itu. Orang entah siapa. Tidak percaya…entah tahu. Namun, suara orang itu begitu familiar.

"Baiklah, tolong kalian berdua keluar." Bookman mengulangi. Mau tak mau kanda dan cowok berambut merah itu harus keluar. Kanda menatap Allen yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. Di tatapan terakhir Kanda, tersimpan suatu arti yang membuat Lavi penasaran. Seperti sebuah tatapan yang menuntun do'a.

"Jadi, kau setuju dengan kerja sama ini?" tanay si sosok setelah Kanda dan Lavi keluar.

"mau tak mau, sebagai bookman aku harus melakukannya."

Si sosok mendekati Allen. Jantung Allen berdebar-debar Merasa si sosok mendekatinya. memikirkan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh si sosok.

"Bookman, tolong kau sedikti menjauhi dari kami."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Allen sedikit gugup.

"Apakah kau suka darah?"

"Ti..tidak."

"Hari ini kau harus bersama darah." Si sosok membuka perban mata Allen.

"Kenapa kau membuka perbannya?"

"Untuk menyembuhkan lukamu..."

"apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

"aku…seorang legenda."

"Jangan berani mengincar Allen untuk kepentinganmu!" seru Bookman

"Aku tidak mngincar Allen. Ya, kan Allen?"

Perban mata Allen selesai dibuka. Mata kiri Allen remang-remang melihat si sosok dalam wujud akuma. Sekuat tenaga Allen ingin mengaktifkan innocentnya, tapi gagal.

"k..kau akuma?"

"ya" jawab si sosok singkat.

"menjauhlah dari allen, akuma terkutuk!" Bookman menyerang si sosok. Si sosok langsung mengibaskan tangannya. Bookman terpental menjauhi si sosok. Seperti ada tenaga dalam yang membuat bookman terlempar.

"Jangan coba2 menggangguku. Kau tidak ingin kan darahmu kering kuhisap?" kata si sosok. Bookman terbatuk-batuk. Si sosok meraba-raba isi saku jubah. Dikeluarkannya sekumpulan kunci yang pernah dilihat Allen sebelumnya. Kemudian kunci2 itu di lempar kea rah bookman. Satu persatu kunci itu menancap di lantai kamar mengelilingi bookman dan berubah menjadi jeruji besi yang tinggi dan kuat.

"kini tinggal kita berdua saja, Allen" si sosok tersenyum. Dalam senyumannya tersimpan penuh arti yang membuat Allen gemetaran.

TT^TT

"Hai, Kanda!" sapa komui dari kejauhan. Komui dan Lenalee datang untuk menjenguk Allen juga.

"kenapa kau malah berdiri di depan pintu?" Tanya Lenalee.

"Si sosok mengeluarkanku bersama si rambut merah ini."

"hai! salam kenal! Namaku lavi"

"salam kenal juga, lavi!aku lenalee." Lenalee membalas.

"jadi, dia datang ke sini?" komui menggumam. Suaranya dapat didengar jelas oleh Kanda.

Sudut mata komui melihat pintu kmar Allen yang engselnya rusak. Ada sesuatu…

TT^TT

"Tenanglah, Allen. Ini tidak akan terasa sakit. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu." Si sosok membuka mata kiri Allen. Dia menggigit jari telunjuk kanannya sendiri sampai berdarah. Kemudian meneteskan darah segar itu ke mata kiri Allen.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menjauhlah darinya!" kata bookman yag dari tadi cemas sekali.

"kalau sudah tua memang suka bikin berisik, ya!" si sosok menghentakkan kaki kirinya. Muncullah dinding dari dalam tanah mengelilingi bookman. Kini, pak tua tiu benar-benar diperangkap.

"Sekarang, pengganggu benar2 sudah tidak ada. Hanya ada kau dan aku…"

Sekali lagi, si sosok menjatuhkan setetes darah dari jari telunjuknya ke mata kiri Allen. Denyut nadi Allen berdetak 100x lipat lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Dia merasakan getaran yang tak biasa. Mata kirinya itu seolah2 di tembus benda tajam yang sangat menyakitkan. Sakit yang tak tertahankan memaksa Allen untuk berteriak sekencang mungkin. Lalu, Allen menutup matanya…

Si sosok pergi tanpa jejak setelah mebebaskan bookman. Kanda dkk mendobrak pintu dan menemukan Allen dalam kondisi sembuh total…

TT^TT

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia." Ujar bookman setelah berada di markas besar. Allen dkk memperdebatkan ulah si sosok.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang bookman tidak mengetahui si misterius itu?" kata Lavi

"kau sendiri calon bookman yang baru tidak tahu apa2."

"itu kan wajar. Aku masih terlalu muda."

"Baiklah, tenang dulu ya semuanya!" Komui mencoba mendamaikan. "bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi dulu?"

"aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk minum segelas kopi" Kanda mendesis.

"Ba..baiklah, aku mendapatkan sepucuk surat." Komui melambai2kan surat yang ada di tangannya "Biar ku baca ya!" kemudian dia mendehem. "kepada markas besar. Aku akan datang membawa seorang exorcist baru." Beberapa saat hening. Orang2 menunggu kelanjutan dari suratnya. "Tidak ada lagi coretan tinta. Hanya sampai di situ."

Kanda meleos pergi, menganggap semua ini hanya membuang waktunya yang berharga.

"Ada-ada saja. Ternyata di dunia ini masih ada orang yang benar-benar tidak mempunyai perkerjaan. Sampai-sampai mengirirm surat yang seperti itu." ujar Reever.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi untuk menenangkan pikiran?" kata Komui.

"Sepertinya ada yang datang." Lenalee megalihkan pembicaraan. Kepalanya mendongak ke layar monitor.

Di depan gerbang, berdiri 2 orang yang belum dikenal sebelumnya. Yang satu memakai jubah berkerudung dengan lubang dan jahitan tambalan dimana-mana, yang satunya lagi seorang kakek beseragam exorcist menumpukan berat badannya pada sebuah tongkat, sepatunya _higheels_, dan memakai topi ala Mexico. Kemudian, si penjaga gerbang mengamati mereka berdua. Pandangannya terpusat pada si kakek.

"Kau boleh masuk, kek!" kata si penjaga gerbang. Gerbang terbuka. Maka si kakek bergegas masuk. Gerbang tertutup rapat kembali ketika seorangnya lagi hendak masuk. Beberapa saat si penjaga gerbang memandangi orang itu.

"Akuma, dilarang keras masuk!" geram si penjaga.

"Komui, kau harus mengganti penjaga gerbangnya." Kata si kakek yang baru saja sampai di sisi Komui.

"HA?!" komui terhenyak kaget. "Se-sejak kapan anda berada di sini?"

Si kakek tidak menjawab. Entah dia tidak dengar karena tuli atau memang pertanyaan itu tak perlu dijawab.

"Siapa dia?" Allen berbisik pada Lenalee. Lenalee mengangkat kedua bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Eh..LIHAT!" lenalee menunjuk ke arah pintu gerbang.

Orang yang tadi, tidak berdiri sendiri lagi. Di hadapanya berdiri seorang exorcist yang pastinya dikenal oleh banyak orang, yakni dia adalah Yuu Kanda.

"Komui, dia menantang muridku, ya?" tanya si kakek. Komui menjawab 'iya' dengan ragu2.

Tiba-tiba saja iklim di depan gerbang berubah pesat. Angin berhembus kencang. Debu tanah mengebul. Kanda mengeluarkan pedang kebanggaanya. Orang itu mendekati Kanda. Kanda menebas. orang itu menahan serangan dengan tangan kosong yang terlihat enteng sekali. Tak sedikitpun darah keluar dari tangan yang menahan tebasan Kanda. Kanda loncat ke belakang. Orang itu mengambil beberapa batu dan melemparnya ke arah Kanda. Pada jarak tengah2 antara Kanda dan orang itu, batu yang dilempar tadi tiba2 meledak menyemburkan asap putih tebal. Kanda lengah, orang itu sudah berada di belakangnya.

POK!

Orang itu menepuk pundak Kanda. Saat Kanda berusaha menggerakan bahunya yang di tepuk tadi, seluruh pakaiannya mengeras dan membatu.

"Kenapa?" orang itu memanas-manasi hati Kanda. "Makanya, lain kali beli baju itu jangan yang murahan!" Tangan orang itu yang menepuk pundak Kanda, perlahan-lahan merayap hingga sampai ke pergelangan tangan.

"Kau…ingin mematahkan pergelangan tanganku?" desah kanda. Orang itu tersenyum seolah-olah yang dikatakan Kanda itu benar.

KREK!

Orang itu benar-benar mematahkan pergelangan tangan kanda. Pedang Kanda sampai terjatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi gelontang, lalu orang itu memungutnya. Orang itu mundur, menjauhi kanda. Muncullah 20 batang tanah yang spt tombak dengan ujungnya yg runcing2 siap menusuk Kanda.

"BATALKAN PERJANJIAN!" orang itu berteriak. Pakaian Kanda kembali seperti semula. 20 batang tombak runcing dari tanah itu melesat meluncur ke arah kanda

ZEB!ZEB!ZEB!

Kanda berhasil menghindar, sayangnya dia tidak bisa menghindar dari tombak terakhir yang mengenai punggungnya. Orang itu mendekati Kanda sambil menggusur pedang Kanda.

"Ada darah…." Dia terdengar bernafsu sekali. Air liur bercucuran dari sudut bibirnya. Kanda tersungkur kesakitan. Orang itu menggenggam pedang Kanda.

"Wahai pedang, lakukanlah perjanjian denganku" bisik orang itu.

Dia bersiap2 menancapkan pedang tepat di kepala Kanda.

"Cih! Memalukan sekali, aku kena senjata makan tuan." Kata Kanda.

Orang2 yang berada di markas terlihat khawatir, terutama Lenalee. Berkali-kali Lenalee memohon pada si kakek utk menghentikannya, namun si kakek tidak memberi respon sedikitpun. Akhirnya, Lenalee turun ke medan perang.

"tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kegilaan muridku" ujar si kakek.

"a..jadi dia ini murid anda,ya? Kenapa anda tidak cepat2 menghentikannya?" kata Allen.

"Aku ingin melihat hiburan special dari muridku dulu…khekhekhe"

"Allen, kumohon…lakukan sesuatu. Lenalee ku dalam bahaya!" komui memohon sambil menangis.

"A..apa yang harus kulakukan?" kata Allen, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kembali ke pertarungan Kanda.

Orang itu menancapkan pedang sekuat tenaga d titik yang telah ia kunci tadi. Sampai-sampai terasa ada angin. Debu mengebul menghalangi pemandangan.

"Apakah dia kalah?" Tanya Lavi sambil mempertajam mata.

"Lenalee…dimana kamu?" Komui merengek.

Kebulan debu menipis. Terlihat bayangan postur tubuh seorang wanita muda.

"Lenalee?" Suara Komui bergetar lemas dan hampir pingsan.

Tak ada satupun orang yang tahu bagaiman cara Lenalee menyelamatkan Kanda. Tahu-tahu Kanda sudah berada di pangkuan lenalee.

"Bisa kah kau tidak berbuat kasar, tuan sok jago?" kata Lenalee.

"Tambah, 2 ekor lagi. Tidak seru jika hanya 2 ekor anak babi saja." Kata orang itu.

"Baiklah Komui, sebenarnya aku masih ingin menonton lebih dari ini, tapi kau berisik sekali." Kata si kakek yang berusaha melepas pelukan komui yang memohon-mohon.

"Berapa angka favoritmu?" kata orang itu kpd lenalee. Lenalee hanya menatap orang itu tajam, kemudian menyimpan Kanda di hadapannya.

"Tidak menjawab?bagaimana kalau 0 saja?"

Orang itu menghilang dari pandangan Lenalee. Lenalee sedikit khawatir. Berkali-kali dia menengok depan-belakang,kanan-kiri, tak ada apa-apa. Muncullah tiba-tiba sebuah kepalan tangan kosong di depan muka lenalee.

BUUM!!!

Lenalee terlempar jauh, padahal kepalan itu sama sekali tidak mengenai lenalee.

"Oh…tidak, lenalee!!"Komui menjerit lemas,pasrah. [pingsan]

"Hey kau,cowok cantik. Berapa angka favoritmu?"

"Aku tebak angka favoritnya 10." ujar si kakek di belakang punggung orang itu.

"Pilihan bodoh. Kau bisa langsung mati."

"Maksudmu?" Si kakek menantang seolah-olah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kanda dan Lenalee. Sedangkan itu,Kanda mendesah di antara nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal menahan rasa sakit.

"Maksudku seperti ini!" orang itu berbalik dan memperlihatkan 10 jarinya kepada si kakek.

BUUMM!!!

Orang itu terlempar ke depan gerbang. Karena lemparan yang sangat kuat, menimbulkan tabrakan yang luar biasa kencang. Pintu gerbang sedikit retak. Orang itu tak bergerak. Orang-orang yang berada di dalam markas menahan nafas, kaget.

"Wow keren! Pasti langsung mati." Seru Lavi.

TT^TT

"Tapi kan bukan seperti itu caranya!" Komui membentak.

"Aku senior mu!"

"Ah..uhm, maafkan saya Li-san!" [kembali bersikap manis]

"Tidak usah kahawatir. Adikmu dan Si Yuu tidak akan mati. Mereka akan sembuh begitu muridku menyembuhkan mereka." Si kakek bersandar pada kursi nyaman. Tulang-tulangnya lelah setelah berjalan cukup lama.

"Mu-murid anda yang telah menyakiti mereka?"

"Ya. Kenapa kau tidak meminum kopi mu. Huh?"

"eh..iya!"

"haahhh...Li, kau tetap berjiwa muda dan bodoh." Kata bookman seraya menaruh gelas kopi ke pisinnya setelah isinya dia regot lebih dulu.

"Berjiwa muda memang takdirku, tapi bodoh adalah bakat lain. Hahaha. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak pernah melihat ruangan kerja ini rapih." Komui sedikit menunduk frustasi.

"Pekerjaan yang tak ada habisnya memang susah di bereskan." Jawab Komui malu-malu.

"Maksudmu tugas yang tak penah di selesaikan, kan?" kata si kakek.

"Ahahah… Li- San tahu saja!"

"Itu kan bakatmu!"

"Li, boleh kah aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada muridmu itu sehingga dia terpental seperti itu?" ujar bookman mulai serius.

"Hmm…singkat."

TT^TT

Allen dkk di rumah sakit menjenguk keadaan Kanda dan Lenalee…

"Kau kuat sekali ya!" kata Allen kaku.

"Benar! Agk keren juga sih…" kata Lavi yang sama kaku nya dengan Allen.

"Biasa saja." Kata orang itu datar.

"Ku..kursi ini nyaman ya!" kata lavi. Tidak mendapati topic yang lain.

"I..iya,nyaman sekali!" sambut Allen.

"Ada bahan pembicaraan lain tidak?" kata orang itu yang merasa sedikit bosan.

"Ka..kalau bo-boleh tahu nm…namamu siapa ya?" kata lavi. Allen menelan ludah.

"Shakyuu"

"ha?Sankyu?" kata allen. Lavi menyiku Allen. Allen menjerit pelan.

"Aku tahu, orang jepang mengatakan _thankyou _itu sankyu, tapi namaku Shakyu."

"Eh shakyu,sepertinya kita pernah bertemu." Kata Allen.

"Memang pernah."

"Ka-kau…'sosok' yang melawan road, ya?!"

"Ha?jika kau memanggilku begitu, memang iya"

"Bisa kau buka penutup kepalamu?" kata Allen menyiku Lavi. Shakyu membuka penutupnya.

"APA?!PEREMPUAN?!" Teriak allen dan lavi di dalam hati masing-masing. Shakyu mengenakan bando hitam dengan boneka kepala tokoh Jack di film nightmare yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" tanay Shakyu

"Ahahah…kau cantik kok!" kata Lavi kaku.

"Tertawamu dipaksakan sekali. Aku tidak suka di bilang cantik."

"Eh,shakyu, terima kasih ya sudak menolongku dan lenalee waktu itu." Ujar Allen gugup.

"Ya,tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk mereka?"

"Mereka di belakangmu." Kata Lavi,masih sama canggungnya dengan tadi. Lavi langsung dapat menyimpulkan, perempuan ini bodoh. Kan dari tadi juga sudah berada di rumah sakitdi ruangan Lenalee dan Kanda tepatnya. Mereka di satukan dalam satu ruangan dengan alasan agar tidak repot saat menjenguk. Meski Komui sempat tidak mau Lenalee satu ruangan dengan Kanda.

Shakyu beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri Lena Kanda yang terbaring pingsan dengan agak kaget.

"Kalian mau melihatku menyembuhkan mereka tidak?" Untuk pertama kalinya, shakyu tersenyum manis di hadapan mereka berdua. Tapi bukan senyuman yang memang ingin tersenyum. **Senyum yang sudah di latih**.

"Untuk calon bookman seperti ku, ku rasa memang seharusnya aku melihat itu."

"Tapi kalian harus tenang. Perhatikan!" Shakyu menatap Kanda lekat-lekat. "Mugen" bisiknya singkat. Shakyu tahu, Kanda tidak benar-benar pingsan. Kanda membuka mata. "Jika kau tidak berhenti menggunakan tattoo jelek mu itu, kau malah bisa mati. Hentikan!" katanya lembut.

"Bukan urusanmu.." Kanda mendecak menahan rasa sakit.

"Terserah kau saja lah…jika memang kau lebih memilih untuk hidup pendek atau…ku sembuhkan lukamu dan hidupmu akan panjang…" Kanda diam seribu bahasa.

BUAGKH!!! Shakyu meninju perut Kanda keraaaaas sekali sampai ranjangdari besi berderit hampir roboh. Allen dan Lavi yang melihatnya langsung shock dan memanggil dokter sekaligus petugas keamananJaga2 si shakyu ngamuk. Alhasil, Kanda langsung bangkit dengan _powerful_ buat ngehajar si Shakyu habis-habisan. Dokter yang datang malah syok ngeliat pasiennya yang tiba-tiba sembuh total. Padahal 10 menit yang lalu tuh masih kritis!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalian harus tenang." Ujar Shakyu yang memasang wajah _innocent_ nan kalem.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang kalau cara penyembuhannya kayak gitu?!!" Protes Allen yang di dukung oleh Lavi.

"Gila aja lo! Si Yu bisa mati beneran!" sahut Lavi

"Arr…BERISIK!" Geram Kanda menghentikan protesan-protesan tak berguna dari Lavi dan Allen. "Cih! Aku keluar dulu" katanya datar sembari menyambar seragam exorcistnya sendiri yang tergeletak di atas kasur.

"Lukamu belum siap untuk menghadapi akuma selanjutnya." Kata Shakyu tiba-tiba. Tapi Kanda tak menghiraukan. "Jadi kau lebih memilih mati oleh mugen bodohmu itu, Baka no mugen? Alias 'Bangen' " Kanda langsung berhenti dari langkahnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bangen?" kata Kanda horror.

"Memangnya siapa lagi di sini yang punya mugen?"

Allen dan Lavi langsung berjengit histeris, takut amarah Kanda meledak. 'Berhenti shakyu! STOPPED!PLEASE, STOPPED!' begitulah kira-kira teriakan hati mereka berdua.

"Yuu Kanda lebih bodoh dari sekantung kacang tanah." Lanjut Shakyu yang sengaja memancing kemarahan Kanda. Rasanya roh Lavi dan Allen lepas dari tubuh masing-masing. Hati mereka mencelos. Firasat-firasat buruk yang tadinya hanya perasaan, malah bisa jadi kenyataan. "Selain itu, aku sedikit ragu soal status Yuu Kanda yang setengah-setengah." Shakyu mengeraskan suaranya. "Dia punya wajah yang cantik dan rambut biru gelap yang panjang. Bisa jadi dia itu Cowok tempe, alias cewek bersosis….atau cowok bertempe ya?" Shakyu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seolah-olah dia sedang berfikir.

SREET! Dengan cepat Kanda mengcengkram kerah baju Shakyu lalu dia menggeram bagai anjing yang siap menggigit mangsa. "Pertandingan kita belum selesai. Jangan sok jago!" entah kenapa yang keluar dari mulut Kanda itu bukan kata-kata pedas yang seperti biasanya. Tapi hanya kata-kata 'ampas' saja.

"Kenapa bangen? Merasa dirimu **tidak tahu** **diri** setelah di tolong oleh musuh? Oh..maksduku 'merasa dirimu **tak punya harga diri** setelah ditolong oleh musuh' gomen, salah…"

Tanpa basa-basi, Kanda langsung meluncurkan kepalan tangannya ke perut Shakyu. WUUS! Pukulan itu terasa hampa. Kenapa? Karena Shakyu berhasil menghindar. "Bangen, aku masih punya satu pasien lagi. Jangan ganggu aku. Kali ini pasiennya perempuan. Aku tidak bisa berbuat kasar pada perempuan. BIsa-bisa Liong [gurunya sendiri alias Li-san] menyegelku sampai seminggu."

"Be…" Belum sempat Kanda bicara satu kata, Allen tiba-tiba saja memotong. "Kanda…" Panggil Allen lembut sembari menepuk pundak Kanda. Langsung saja sentuhan itu membuat rileks seluruh tubuh kanda. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Lavi, tolong ambilkan air dingin. Kalau bisa air es." Ujar Shakyu yang mengacuhkan Kanda dan Allenberalih kepada Lenalee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Di sini anginnya kencang ya!"

"Katakan saja apa mau mu, moyashi?"

"Hmm…biar ku pikir-pikir dulu….apa ya?"

"Rrr, jangan buat aku menunggu."

"Hehehe…iya,iya. Seperti biasanya, kau tidak pernah sabaran" Senyuman hangat terlontar dari bibir Allen yang mungil nan imut. Membuat kesadaran Kanda nyaris tak terkendali. "Di atas gedung rumah sakit, bukan pilihan yang buruk. Di sini lebih nyaman dan bebas dari pada di markas."

"Kepala toge, aku tak punya banyak waktu!"

"Memangnya kau gunakan waktu mu itu untuk apa? Membunuh akuma? Setiap detik? Setiap menit? Setiap jam? Setiap hari?"

"Apa urusan mu dengan waktu ku?"

"aku ingin….aku hanya ingin…ingin…nn…mengobrol dengan mu." Allen memalingkan wajah. Menutupi wajahnya yang mulai merona merah.

"Bukan kah kita sering mengobrol?"

"Mengobrol? Maksudmu saling memaki, berteriak, memarahi dan…" Allen menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Berusaha menenangkan fikirannya.

"Apa mau mu?" ketus Kanda. Dari tadi intonasinya tak menunjukan keramahan yang sama seperti Allen. "Aku tak mungkin mengobrol denganmu sepanjang hari."

"faktanya kita memang belum pernah mengobrol…"

"ya…ya…ya…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut kanda. Padahal sebenarnya Kanda ingin mencingcang si moyashi itu dengan pedangnya yang baru di bersihkan. Betapa kesalnya dia karena menghabiskan waktu yang sangat berharga hanya untuk ini. 'Moyashi bodoh! ×%^*≠%~*%≥±%^_+|_|*÷*' begitulah kira-kira kata-kata tajam [yang saya sensor] untuk Allen di dalam hatinya.

"Aku khawatir sekali ketika kau pingsan gara-gara kena pelurunya komui-san." Kata Allen tiba-tiba. Suaranya menaruh sebuah arti simpati. Di dekatinya pagar pengaman gedung. Memandangi sekitar wilayah situ. "Kau membuatku khawatir berkali-kali. Tapi yang paling membuatku khawatir adalah saat komui-san bilang asap dari peluru itu bisa membuatmu amnesia" Kanda mulai sedikit tertarik dengan kata-kata Allen. Dia jadi makin ingin tahu. "aku takut kau melupakan sesuatu…"

"Hanya itu, moyashi?"

"Mmm…entah lah"

"Dengar ya.." bisik Kanda di telinga Allen. "Dari pertama, saat kau mengajakku ke tempat ini, aku sudah merasakan sesuatu." Di usapkan tangannya sendiri ke pipi Allen yang lembut. Beberapa detik Allen Nampak menikmati sentuhan Kanda. "Wajahmu memerah…" Allen buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya. Melepas belaian lembut punggung tangan Kanda. Berusaha menghindari tatapan langsung dengan orang yang membuatnya jadi salting. "Moyashi…boku wa…da.. da…" Suara Kanda makin melembut, membuat hati Allen merasakn getaran yang menyenangkan di dalam hatinya. Wajah Allen terasa panas. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitiki pikiran Allen. Canggung berat. Tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"DASAR BODOH! KAU MEMBUANG-BUANG WAKTU KU HANYA UNTUK HAL KONYOL SEPERTI INI?!" Kanda langsung menghajar pipi Allen yang tadi ia usap lembut. Allen pun sampai jatuh saking kuatnya tinjuan Kanda. "Dengar ya, baka…jangan pernah memerintahku! Jangan pernah mengajakku ke tempat berangin tolol sepeti ini. Jangan kau gunakan nada bicara aneh itu kepadaku. Dan jangan lagi-lagi kau mengajakku mengobrol! JANGAN PERNAH! BAKA MOYASHI!" Kanda pun pergi setelah menendang kaki Allen sebagai ganti dari ucapan 'dadah!'

Allen memeluk kedua lutunya sendiri. Sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang sengaja di pendam dan di kubur hidup-hidup. Kenapa Kanda begitu membenci dirinya? Apa yang salah pada dirinya? Apakah karena rambutnya yang berwarna putih? Atau…apa?!

"Konnichiwa, moyashi!" lamunan Allen langsung terpecah begitu mendengar sapaan riang gembira. "Ogenki desuka?"

"hn? Eh..hehehe genki desu! Perawatannya sudah, shakyu chan?" Ujar Allen yang pura-pura riang.

"Sudah. Lenalee dibawa pergi oleh komui. Tidak tahu di bawa kemana."

"hmn…" tiba-tiba Allen tersenyum dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Apanya yang lucu? Apakah gara-gara cara kedatangannku yang bertengger seperti burung gagak di pagar ini?"

"bukan, Shakyu chan! Tapi aku tersenyum karena ingat orang yang memanggilku 'baka moyashi'. Padahal dia sendiri juga baka"

"Maksudmu aku? Aku juga memanggilmu begitu. Dan lagi, kau memang baka" kata Shakyu. Intonasinya terdengar benar-benar polos.

"Bukan! Bukan kau!"

"fuh…aku juga tidak peduli. Aku hanya tidak mengerti" Shakyu melompat ke samping Allen. " 'tidak mengerti kenapa manusia normal memiliki perasaan yang mereka sebut 'cinta'. Sebagai manusia kurang normal, aku patut mencari tahu kenapa.' Itu yang dikatan Liong kepadaku. Apakah kau manusia normal?"

"Hmf..hahaha kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Habis, aku Tanya lavi….dia jawabnya kepanjangan. aku makin tidak mengerti. Cewek dan cowok ini lah… itu lah… anak…nikah…pacaran… rrr, aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku bukan manusia normal. Tapi aku mempunyai cinta."

"Ahh…Aku makin tidak mengerti. Kalau kau bukan manusia normal dan aku juga, kenapa kau punya cinta sedangkan aku tidak?"

"masa?"

"kau tidak percaya?" Shakyu ikut-ikutan duduk untuk menyeimbangi Allen.

"Setiap manusia pasti punya cinta meski Nampak dari luar tidak punya. Sekalipun dia petinju, pembunuh, kanibal atau apa saja, pasti masih ada secerca cinta di dalam hatinya. Hanya saja, cinta itu tersimpan di sebuah peti yang terkunci rapat. Mereka hanya perlu mencari kuncinya."

"Kau…kau….kenapa aku jadi merasa kau mirip dengan Liong ya? Memangnya kuncinya sebesar apa? Warnanya apa? Dan…toko mana yang menjual kunci peti yang mengurung cinta?"

"hahahha..bukan itu maksudnya! Kuncinya adalah seseorang. Seseorang yang mampu membuka peti yang mengurung cinta tanpa kunci."

"HUAAAAA!!!" Teriak Shakyu penuh frustasi sambil megacak-acak rambutnya. "AKU MALAH MAKIN TIDAK MENGERTI! katanya 'harus mencari kunci', tapi malah jadi 'seseorang yang bisa membuka peti tanpa kunci'. Mana yang benar?"

"Nanti juga Shakyu chan akan mengerti."

"Road sudah mengerti. Kenapa aku belum ya? Apakah karena aku ini darkinlight?" Allen mengerutkan keningnya. "Nanti juga aku akan mengerti. Kanda pun pasti akan mengerti." Shakyu berdiri pergi meninggalkan Allen yang kebingungan sendiri.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esoknya di markas besar….

"Dengar ya, karena lenalee ku baru sembuh, jadi tugas kali ini kalian saja yang lakukan." Ujar Komui

"malas ahh…."

"mending aku tidur aja…"

"aku sih ngikut lavi sama Shakyu aja, toh aku belum pada kenal sama exorcist lain…"

"Kau tak punya pendirian sama sekali.." ujar Lavi

"KALIAN INI BAGAIMANA SIH?! INI KAN PEKERJAAN KALIAN SEBAGAI EXORCHIST!" Komui mulai ngadat gara-gara perintahnya di tolak mentah-mentah oleh bawahannya sendiri.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mau tak mau, akhirnya Allen, Lavi, Shakyu serta Bookman dan Li-san sebagai pendamping harus melaksanakan tugas mereka. Oh iya, Kanda juga ikut! [author sujud2 di depan kanda. Maap dilupain gitu aja! m(_ _)m ]. Mereka pun berangkat ke lokasi tempat bertugas dengan menggunakan kereta api. Allen, Lavi dan Shakyu dalam tempat duduk yang sama. Sedangkan pendamping di tempat duduk berbeda, begitu juga Kanda yang memisahkan diri dari keduanya.

"Si Bangen kenapa tidak duduk di sini?"

"Halahh…orang seperti dia mana bisa tahan dengan kita." Kata Lavi sembari meng-pewe-kan posisi duduknya di samping Shakyu.

"Aku mau tahu sesuatu" ujar Allen "Yuu itu siapa?"

"Hahahhaha" Lavi langsung ngakak "Itu sih nama panjangnya Kanda. Yuu Kanda!" Allen malah bengong memperlihatkan wajah innocentnya.

"Allen itu ternyata lebih baka dari si Bangen."

"Sudah ah…aku malas ngobrol. Aku mau tidur. Kalau sudah sampai, bangunin ya!" kata Lavi yang kemudian langsung tidur lelap [secepat itu?].

Sejenak, keheningan terasa sebelum Shakyu membuka topic pembicaraan. "Mata kiri mu itu masih berfungsi kan?"

"Ah..i-iya" jawab Allen singkat sambil mengusap mata kirinya.

"Tapi sepertinya kau harus melakukan sedikit terapi dengan matamu itu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya melihat sesuatu yang aneh di mata itu. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Ini kenang-kenangan dari ayah angkatku." Sekali lagi Allen mengusap mata kirinya. Kali ini dia menundukkan kepala. Teringat memori masa lalu bersama Mana Walker, ayah angkatnya.

"sama! Aku juga mendapatkan kenang-kenangan dari ibu dan ayah sebelum mereka meninggal."

"jadi kita sama-sama yatim piatu?"

"uhm! Jaga baik-baik kenangan dari ayah angkatmu itu!"

"Kau juga!

"Tidak! Aku tidak suka dengan kenang-kenangan yang mereka berikan padaku." Allen menengadah, menatap mata Shakyu yang datar dan seperti sedang melotot. "Kenangannya terlalu menyakitkan" Shakyu menambahkan.

"Aku mengerti. Pasti rasanya sakit jika teringat kenangan2 itu. Aku pun masih begitu sampai sekarang."

"Bukan! Bukan itu maksduku! Malah aku berharap bisa melupakan sepenuhnya tentang mereka."

"…."

"aku juga tahu dari Liong. Entah ini benar atau tidak" Shakyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Dulunya kami adalah keluarga kecil yang menjadi buronan. Kami tak pernah punya rumah tetap karena sering berpindah. Liong tidak pernah cerita kenapa keluargaku jadi buronan waktu itu...Liong bilang, ibu menikah dengan ayah pada usia 16 tahun. Ayah sendiri baru 18an. Mungkin karena keadaan yang miskin, tertekan dan terancam, ayah menjadi stres dan berkali-kali mencoba membunuh ibu. Katanya juga, aku yang waktu itu berusia 2 tahun telah berhasil membunuh ayahku sendiri. Cinta ibu yang begitu besar kepada ayah, bahkan lebih besar cintanya dari pada padakuanak yang Ia lahirkan, Ia sampai melontarkan kenangan yang seperti kutukan bagiku. '**suatu hari nanti, ketika darah keturunan mengalir sepenuhnya dalam tubuhku, maka aku akan terus berada dalam sisi gelap. Tak akan pernah mendapatkan sisi terang bahkan sekalipun bila aku pernah menemuinya, aku tetap tetap tidak akan mendapatkannya. Aku akan dimakan oleh ganjaran yang memang pantas diberikan oleh ras-ku.**' Itu yang ibu katakan sebelum akhirnya dia meregang nyawa dihadapanku sendiri. Mati bunuh diri karena tak mau mengakui ku sebagi anaknya. Anak yang telah ia lahirkan sendiri. Ia tak mau hidup jika aku hidup. Ia tak mau merawatku" lirihnya dengan nada datar. Tak sedikitpun suara sedih terdengar. Sama seperti ketika Allen bertemu pertama kali dengan Shakyu. Dingin. "Eheheh…aku banyak bicara. Kau pasti ngantuk ya mendengarnya?"

"Tidak kok! [bohong] Cerita yang unik." "Kau sudah bertunangan ya?" kata Allen yang menjulurkan kepalanya sendiri untuk melihat dalam-dalam cincin perak di jari Shakyu.

"Belum. Ini tanda kutukan dari ibuku."

'kok tanda kutukannya indah banget?' pikir Allen dalam hati.

"Aku harus terus menggosoknya agar tidak menghitam seperti yang dikatakan Liong. Tapi ternyata percuma saja. Toh cincin ini tetap menghitam."

"Itu bukan cincin tanda kutukan biasa."Ujar Lavi tiba-tiba "Dilihat dari segi ukiran, cincin itu mempunyai kutukan yang nyaris tidak bisa dipatahkan." Lanjutnya. Matanya di tutupi syal sehingga Allen dan Shakyu tidak tahu apakah dia serius atau hanya mengigau. "Cincin itu akan menghitam seiring bertambah dekatnya waktu kutukan terjadi."

"Wow…Hebat! Kau memang pantas menjadi seorang bookman!" sahut Shakyu riang sembari menepuk pundak Lavi keras-keras.

"Katakan saja, siapa kau sebenarnya!" Tiba-tiba Lavi bangkit dan menatap tajam [serius] langsung ke mata Shakyu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shakyu

"Aku pernah dengar riwayat seseorang. Ceritanya hampir sama denganmu"

Shakyu menghela nafas dalam2. Dengan santai dia berkata "Aku Darkinlight. Manusia yang buas. Bisa membunuh siapa saja tanpa peduli apapun. Membunuh tanpa latar belakang yang jelas. Kami ini seperti vampire. Tapi kami tidak meminum darah…"

"Hanya mementingkan kesenangan dan kepuasan melihat orang yang kesakitan dan menderita" Lavi memotong dan menambahkan kata-kata Shakyu. Suaranya menegaskan bahwa dia sedang serius. Allen sendiri tidak berani mengganggu "Hanya orang2 tertentu dan mungkin tak terfikirkan sebelumnya yang benar-benar bisa menghilangkan sifat tidak manusiawi dalam diri Darkinlight. Darkinlight, ras menakutkan. Berhati-hatilah! Keturunan terakhir masih berkeliaran diantara kita. Pastikan dia benar-benar keturunan terakhir. BUNUH Darkinlight dan kau dapatkan hadiah besar!" Nadanya terdengar mengobarkan semangat. "Begitulah yang ku baca di surat kabar" ujar Lavi sambil melontarkan senyuman hangat. Berbeda dengan Lavi yang tadi.

"Ne? dasar Lavi bodoh!! SHAKYU CHOP!" Yap! Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Lavi dan menyebabkann benjolan seperti telur. "Bikin aku kaget saja!"

"Hehhehe gomen…lagian kenapa harus kaget?"

"Masa aku jadi buronan?! Seumur hidupku? Bahkan ketika di dalam kandungan?!"

"Ehehehe….itu kan Cuma dari surat kabar aja. Gk usah kayak gitu lah! Jangan dimasukin ke hati!"

Suasana menghening. Sesekali Allen melihat keluar jendela. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakn Lavi maupun Shakyu. Dipikirannya kini hanya ada satu, Kanda. Dia pun menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba membuang pikirannya itu. "Aku jalan2 dulu ya! Lama2 pegal juga…" sahut Allen setengah permisi. Seraya beranjak pergi dari kursi. Menutup pintu kaca rapat-rapat. Berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak di dalam gerbong dengan fikiran yang melayang-layang.

Tanpa disadari Allen, ketika dia berjalan lunglai, sepasang mata hendak mengikutinya dari balik pintu kaca kompartemen. Terus mengikuti punggung Allen hingga tidak bisa dilihat lagi oleh mata itu.

"Ada apa, Li?"

"Hhhh…Allen walker…Murid dari Cross Marian….Betul?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia terlihat janggal untuk orang yang **ditandai **oleh Darkinlight."

"Cross itu…muridmu juga kan?" Li terdiam. Menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Entah menunggu jawaban yang terlintas di benaknya atau mungkin menunggu yang lain… tidak tahu apa. "O iya, hampir lupa. Boleh kah aku tau sesuatu tentang Darkinlight? Aku kan bookman." Ya, bookman langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan begitu merasa Li tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi.

"Bookman?!" Gumam Li setengah mengejek "Ingat umurmu! Bukankah Sudah ada bookman junior?"

"Dia sih bisanya hanya menggoda wanita saja" Bookman mengerlingkan mata seolah pertanda tak mau membicarakan topic ini.

"Aku _menjinakkan _seorang anak dari ras darkinlight. Sampai saat ini, aku masih belum percaya." Lanjut Li. Membuka topic baru yang diinginkan bookman.

"Ya..ya..ya…" jawab Bookman singkat. Dia sedang memikirkan sebuah tanggapan. Tanggapan yang akan menimbulkan pembicaraan yang lebih luas. "Ku rasa orang tuanya tidak tahu itu ya?"

"Hn? Tentu saja tahu. Akuma…ah…sejahat-jahatnya akuma, mereka tetap manusia. Jauh didalamnya terdepat jiwa manusia."

"Mulai lagi…" gumam Bookman kecewa. Harapannya melonceng jauh dari rencana yang tadi ia fikirkan.

"Akuma menikahi manusia…hahaha mustahil.." kata Li datar dengan tawa yang dipaksakan. Dia sedikit bergesermenyamankan posisi duduk. Menaruh topi meksikonya di meja. Menarik secangkir kopi jahe yang masih beruap. Menyedot uap yang berbau jahe itu dan berkata "jika aku bertemu dengan murid lamaku, itu artinya….Allen ada dalam bagian Rencana **B**.** B**ersama Shakyu, _**B**__reak everything in front of you_…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Ketukan pintu itu diiringi senyuman hangat. Seolah berkata : boleh-aku-duduk-bersamamu? Dan orang yang menjadi pribumi hanya membuang wajah. Memberi jawaban antara ya atau tidak. Tetapi, si tamu malah menerobos masuk tanpa izin. Menganggap itu adalah jawaban ya.

"Sendirian saja, Kanda? Tidak merasa bosan?" Tanya si tamu basa-basi.

"hmn." Jawab pribumi singkat. Beberapa menit mereka terdiam. Saling menunggu salah satu dari mereka membuka topic.

%

"Giliranmu Lavi!"

"Mm…ya..ya…" Lavi mengerutkan kening. Beraut wajah terdesak. Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar. Lalu berteriak "AS!"

Plak! Sebuah kartu dilempar ke meja dengan keras. Pertanda sebuah kemenangan.

"HUUAAHAHAHHA AKU MENANG! KALI INI AKU YANG MENANG!" Teriak LAvi kencang-kencang. Kehilangan control atas dirinya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari, sebelah kakinya naik keatas meja. Tertawa terbahak2. Berlagak so' jadi seorang mafia besar.

"Baru menang sekali saja sudah bangga setengah mati." Gumam Shakyu yang menjadi rival Lavi. Matanya mengerling. Tidak mau memandang Lavi yang menyebalkan baginya.

"Tuh…aku kan bilang apa…Cowok itu bisa menang dari cewek."

"Tapi kau kalah 33kali." Ujar Shakyu datar. Hanya mengingatkan saja.

"Tapi yang tertawa terakhir adalah yang menang! HUAHUAHUA"

'Ah…sudahlah…' pikir Shakyu. Kemudian dia membiarkan Lavi yang autisnya sedang kambuh.

%

"Aku pernah bilang sebelumnya."

"Ma..maaf…" Si rambut putih kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Betapa dia merasa bodoh telah datang kemari. Harusnya dia ingat dengan kata-kata Kanda sebelumnyajangan lagi mengajaknya mengobrol. Sudah terlanjur. Dia sudah terlanjur duduk seruangan dengan Kanda. Apakah sebaiknya dia berdiri pergi saja? Ya, Allen tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Pikiran yang kalut. Menyalahkan diri sendiri. Melontarkan sumpah serapah untuk dirinya.

"Kenapa diam?' kata Kanda memecah keheningan yang barusan tercipta. Allen jadi serba salah. Di satu sisi dia ingin banyak bicara, tapi di sisi lain malah sebaliknya. Itu hanya membuat Kanda kesal karena Allen telah melanggar perintah Kanda, bukan?

Allen tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kanda. Tak berani sama sekali. Kau bodoh Allen! Harusnya tadi kau bermain bersama Shakyu saja! BODOH! BODOH! BODOH!

"Jangan memasang wajah itu!" perintah Kanda di dekat telinga Allen. Allen melompat kecil. Kaget. Tanpa di sadarinya, Kanda sudah duduk disampingnya. Membisikan sesuatu. Kini di hati Allen seperti sedang terjadi perang. Ribuan meriam dan bom diledakkan. Menimbulkan suara yang tak karuan. "Ka…ka-kak-k-kanda?" Allen sedikit memberi jarak diantara mereka.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi? Komui?"

"e…ehehehe…"

Allen jadi salting and ngerasa gugup. Dia malah duduk so' manis ala cewek. Mukanya udah panas gk karuan seiring warnanya yang berubah menjadi merah.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Kanda. Menghapus jarak antara keduanya. Perlahan-lahan dia menyentuh rambut halus Allen dan baru disadarinya bahwa ada sebuah perasaan lain yang terkunci di dalam hati terhadap Allen. "Wa..wajahmu panas sekali! A-aku panggil orang2 bodoh itu dulu ya!" Kanda jadi panic dan heboh mendadak. Buru-buru dia bangkit berdiri. Secepat kilat juga Allen meraih tangan Kanda. Menahan dia pergi.

"Aku tidak sakit…" ujarnya. Terdengar sebuah ketenangan dalam kalimat itu. Allen langsung sujud syukur di dalam hati karena dia sudah sukses besar tidak menunjukan kepanikan yang teramat sangat luar biasa.

Pada waktu itu juga Allen dapat melihat wajah Kanda. Wajah yang sedikit merah muda…seperti boneka Barbie yang diberi Bloss on. Manis sekali. Dia juga melihat sebuah siratan kepanikan di mata Kanda

Kanda peduli kepadanya? Bahkan dia panic? Sekalipun Allen tidak sakit?! Kenapa Kanda peduli?

"Bi-bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku?" kata Kanda

GUBRAG! Kereta sedikit bergoncang.

%

"HUAAAAA!!! COKLATKU JATUH!"

"salahmu sendiri"

"La..Lavi..jahat!" suara Shakyu setengah merengaek, setenagh akan menangis.

"Memangnya siapa juga yang menyuruhmu membuka jendela dan membiarkan sebelah tanganmu keluar?!" Lavi yang nampak kesal atas ulah Shakyu, tak sanggup lagi menahan unek-unek yang ada. Bagaimana tidak? Si Shakyu dengan sengaja, memecahkan kaca jendela tanpa ampun bak orang stress gara-gara kena PHK. Setelah itu, dia menggunakan pecahan kacanya untuk main lempar batu ke luar jendela. Pas kaca udah habis, giliran meja yang di ancurin en di lemparin keluar. Lavi tidak sempat mencegah karena kejadiannnya terlalu cepat. Karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa di lempar keluar, Shakyu nekad mau ngelemparin Lavi. Untungnya di saku Lavi ada coklat batangan yang bisa 'menjinakan' Shakyu.

"Kalau keretanya tidak goyang, pasti coklatnya gk jatuh!!" Shakyu menggeretu. Bibirnya agk maju sedikit karena kesal.

"Jangan nyalahin kereta!"

"Tapi itu salah kereta!"

Ya…Bla..bla..bla…percekcokan adu mulut pun tidak bisa dihindari.

"Lu tu cowok ato cewek sih?!"

"Dasar pecak! Lu gk liat apa wajah gua yang imut ini?!"

"wajah lu sih bukan imut, tapi amit! Mendingan juga si lenalee kemana-kemana!"

Ya sudahlah…biarkan mereka berdua beradu mulut. Yang asalnya tentang 'coklat yang jatuh' jadi ke….kemana aja yang bisa menjadi bahan percekcokan.

Para penumpang lain saling mengeluarkan kepala msing-masing dari balik pintu. Memeriksa keadaan. Apakah ada yang tidak beres? Apakah goncangan tadi adalah sebuah pertanda buruk? Kenapa terdengar keributan adu mulut? Dari mana asalnya?

%

"Kenapa lagi tuh sama yang disebelah?" keluh bookman setengah kesal

"Paling-paling ada tikus."

"Lavi takut tikus?" Bookman menggumam.

"Shakyu takut tikus?" Li sendiri ikut bergumam di dalam hati.

"Jadi tadi pembicaraan kita sampai mana?" Bookman meluruskan pembicaraan.

"Ahh.." Li terbangun dari lamunan. Kembali dalam kenyataan. Menyimpulkan sesuatu; 'Shakyu tidak mungkin takut terhadap tikus'. "Jadi, aku menakhlukkan darkinlight dengan hal yang paling mereka sukai.darah…"

%

"mmn…"

Kanda dan Allen tak berani berkutik sedikit pun. Mau berdiri,salah…mau mendorong,salah…mau teriak juga salah…jadi mereka hanya saling menunggu satu sama lain. Menunggu salah satu dari mereka ada yang berani melakukan tindakan. Setidaknya tindakan yang akan membuat wajah masing-masing berhenti memerah.

Tentu, dengan posisi mereka yang sekarang ini, yakni; Allen di bawah dan Kanda di atas. Hampir akan berciuman. Tubuh Allen terlentang karena menahan tubuh Kanda yang goyah akibat guncangan kereta tadi. Well, ini lah hasil akhir dari jatuh tadi. Itu membuat muka masing-masing memanas. Allen heran sendiri, kenapa muka Kanda ikut-ikutan panas? Ya…kalo wajah Allen yang panas sih itu wajar lah bagi dirinya sendiri. Tapi…ini kanda! Seharusnya, kalau dia gk punya perasaan apa-apa wajahnya tuh gk usah ikut-ikutan merah kayak Allen [halahh sodara2…kenapa gaya bahasanya jadi berubah begini?]

"Moyashi…" ujar Kanda yang baru bangkit dan membantu Allen bangun. "Eh..ehm"

Kini mereka duduk bersebelahan tanpa ada jarak sedikitpun. Canggung. Mata masing-masing saling mejelajahi seisi ruangan hingga mereka saling bertemu pada satu titik pandangan. Titik pandangan diantara mereka berdua. Beberapa saat mereka terdiambertukar tatapan.

"Ba-baka! Apa yang kau lihat, Moyashi?!"

Tiba-tiba saja Allen tersenyum manis…manis sekali. "Kenapa wajahmu merah?" Tanya Allen agak takut. Dan tahukah kalian? Di dalam hati, Allen sedang bersorak sorai layaknya seorang _cheerleader_. Malah lebih lebay Allen.

Kanda hanya memberi tatapan…tatapan yang sulit dibaca. Entah itu berarti 'jangan-lihat-aku-seperti-itu!' atau 'peluk-dan-cium-aku!' [yah…itu sih keinginan Allen. RALAT!] atau 'menjauh-dariku!' mungkin juga bisa bermakna yang lain. Pokoknya tidak tahu. Sulit dibaca.

Mereka terus bertatapan hingga akhirnya Kanda mengakhiri semuanya. Dia berdiri, beranjak pergi dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Allen dengan sejuta tanda Tanya. Membuat Allen bingung [lagi].

TOK!TOK!TOK! Kaca jendela di ketuk. Allen sedikit kaget. Dilihatnya 2 manusia aneh hinggap di jendela bagai serangga atau kodok yang menempel. Jelas membuat Allen melompat kaget dan shock setengah mati. Bagaimana bisa mereka di situ?!

"La-Lavi? Shakyu?!"

Terlihat mulut mereka mangap-mangap sedang mengatakn sesuatu kepada Allen. Namun usaha mereka sedikit gagal karena Allen tidak bisa mendengar suara mereka berdua sedikitpun. Allen pun mengerutkan kening. Memfokuskan mata pada satu titik Mimik. Membaca mimic.

"a..da aaa…ku ma.." allen menggumam. Sedetik dia terdiam. "Ada akuma?" Matanya jadi terbelalak. "ADA AKUMA?!"

ARRRGHT!!!

"KANDA?!" "APAKaH KAU YANG BARUSAN MENJERIT ITU, KANDA?"

Keadaan jadi panic. Allen tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia buru-buru bangkit membuka pintu. Mendapati belasan orang terkapar lemah penuh darah…dipalingkannya kembali kearah jendela dimana Shakyu dan Lavi hinggap. Tapi yang dia lihat hanya cipratan darah…darah segar yang baru saja menempel di kaca itu.

"Darah siapa itu?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next Story….**

"HENTIKAN KANDA! MEREKA MANUSIA!" Allen menjerit sekuat tenaga. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Gemetar karena takut dan dingin bersatu. Dia tidak mau melihat kematian manusia lagi…sudah cukkup baginya merasakan ditinggalkan oleh seseorang. Dia tak mau orang lain merasakan hal yang sama. Kehilangan. Sekalipun orang itu tak di kenal Allen.

"Moyashi, mereka akuma!" Kanda membantah sembari menebas akuma yang ada dihadapannya tanpa mempedulikan Allen.

"Matamu...terpengaruh radiasi… Harus musnah sebelum tubuh yang musnah…"

"sisa dari pertarungan? Aku akan mati? Mataku?" lirihnya sedih. Betapa dia ingin menangis. Tapi tidak bisa. Tidak mungkin dia menangis di hadapan teman-temannya sendiri. Kenapa kenyataan pahit ini terjadi padanya? Tidak cukupkah kenangan pahit masa lalu untuknya? Kapan dia akan merasakan kebahagiaan?

"Cross….kau meninggalkan Allen untuk ku? Atau Mana yang meninggalkannya? Siapa yang meninggalkan Allen?!"

"Aku bookman junior, sudah waktunya tiba untukku…"

"KAU MENCURI MUGENKU!!!"

"Allen…Allen…Mana meninggalkanmu untukku Allen…matamu adalah bukti dari persembahan Mana kepadaku…"

"Shakyu bisa bertahan lebih lama…tapi Allen?"

"Teman itu butuh pengorbanan. Aku bahkan belum mengenalmu lebih dari satu bulan, moyashi…" Dia tersenyum…senyum yang tulus… untuk pertama dan yang terakhir. Semoga dia bisa mengingat senyuman itu.

Terlalu banyak Akuma…

Allen yang masih anak bawang di team exorcist pun kewalahan menghadapi akuma tipe 4. Manusia atau bukan?

The Earl of Millenium berhasil mengecoh kami semua….

Road ternyata bukan bagian dari noah…Mungkinkah Allen…..?

Semuanya terlihat samar. Basah…basah karena air mata. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi selain angin kencang yang menderu-deru ini. Bisakah kau menolongku?Siapapun…kumohon…

Shakyu itu siapanya Tyki? Apa hubungannya dengan Allen?

Kenapa jadi runyam begini?!

"Bokuhh…ukh..arigatou…sayounara!" suara lemah dan tercekat itu makin mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang diiringi senyuman bahagia. Angin ribut di luar sana seolah menjadi lullaby song. Merestui ketidurannya yang amat panjang…terus tidur dengan wajah tersenyum…entah kapan akan bangun lagi…Kami hanya menonton….mengenang waktu indah bersamanya…betapa besar pengorbanan yang dia lakukan kepada kami…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~!!!!! RIPYU! RIPYU!**

**YG GK RIPYU DI SUMPAHIN BINTITAN SEGEDE TELOR ASIN!** DX [Author di lemparin tomat busukl]

Map, awalnya garing n gaje. Pas ke bawah2 na…MAKIN GAJE… Gomen.. m[_ _]m

Klo yg ripyu bnyak, ato bnyak yg mengharapkan kelanjutan dr crta ni, aku bkial lanjtin..tpi sebaliknya…mungkin bkal brhnti ampe d sni ajjh..

Map bwt bbrapa singktn kata n typo…aku buru2 bgt ngetiknya

RIPYU


End file.
